Communication between applications is often limited via application programming interfaces (APIs) that require values for a fixed number of parameters, for example, where back-end systems create transaction records using parameter values provided by applications. Conventional transaction processing systems include a specification of entities whose values are required to complete a transaction. However, scenarios exist in which useful processing and integration may occur in the absence of complete information.